vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Planning a June Wedding
left | writer = Melinda Hsu Taylor (Teleplay) Jen Vestuto & Melissa Marlette (Story) | director = Chris Grismer | previous = It's Been a Hell of a Ride | next = I Was Feeling Epic (TVD) ---- TVD: Forever Yours (special) }} We're Planning a June Wedding'''http://twitter.com/TVDLatinoA/status/828649945238487040/photo/1 is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and seventy episode of the series overall. Summary '''WEDDING BELLS? – A wedding is quickly planned in order for Damon and Stefan to lure a dangerous enemy out into the open. This looming threat puts the fate of Mystic Falls in eminent danger and must be destroyed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/02/the-vampire-diaries-episode-815-were.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell *John Hickman as Mr. Fell Guest Cast *Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan *TBA as Catererhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=166251 *TBA as Young Manhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=166251 Uncredited *Unknown as Katherine Pierce Trivia *Antagonist: Katherine Pierce *This episode marks the return of Katherine after being dead in hell for 6 years. *This episode features Stefan and Caroline's wedding. Body Count Locations Continuity *Kelly Donovan was last seen in Under Control, a span of 152 episodes. *Katherine Pierce was last seen through a hallucination in While You Were Sleeping. **This is the first episode to feature Katherine Pierce and not Elena Gilbert. However there were two episodes in Season Five in which Elena appeared only physically while possessed by Katherine. Behind the Scenes *It also features Kelly Donovan , Matt's mum. *''"We're planning a June wedding"'' is a line of Caroline Forbes from Pilot. *This is the first and only episode with a month in its title (June). *This was the last episode title to be revealed. (February 6, 2017) Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Caroline: "How do we get Katherine to show herself?" :Damon: "We throw the one party Katherine would never miss. Who doesn't love a wedding?" :Damon: "We shove Stefan's happiness in her face. She won't be able to control herself." |-|Trailer= :Damon: "How do we get rid of the Queen of Hell?" :Alaric: "Are you sure Katherine's in our world?" :Caroline: "How do the rest of us get Katherine to show herself?" :Damon: "We throw the one party Katherine would never miss. Who doesn't love a wedding?" :Damon: "She's obsessed with Stefan. We shove Stefan's happiness in her face. She won't be able to control herself." |-|Webclip #1= :Stefan: "By the way, I think you may have gone a little bit overboard with the number of compelled guests." :Damon: "Well, and Stefan, it had to look authentic and Katherine knows your girl's not going to have a small, intimate gathering. Traditional 'Opening Walls' of the founders ball, exact same one you and Katherine danced to in 1864. She wont be able to resist." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x15 Promo "We’re Planning a June Wedding" (HD) Season 8 Episode 15 Promo The Vampire Diaries We're Planning a June Wedding Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x15 Webclip 1 - We're Planning a June Wedding HD Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 1.jpg 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 2.jpg 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 3.jpg 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 4.jpg 8x15 We're Planning a June Wedding 5.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 03-03-2017 Lily Rose Tierney Mumford-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford 2017-02-23_Joel_Gretsch-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Joel Gretsch 2017-01-25_Zach_Roerig_Joel_Gretsch_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|Zach Roerig, Joel Gretsch January 25, 2017 2017-01-24_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|Andi Behring January 24, 2017 01-25-2017_Zach_Roerig_John_Hickman-Instagram.jpg|Zach Roerig, John Hickman January 24, 2017 01-24-2017 Ian Somerhalder John Hickman-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 24, 2017 2017-01-24_Paul_Wesley_Candice_King_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice King and Ian Somerhalder January 24, 2017 01-23-2017_John_Hickman-Instagram.jpg|©John Hickman January 23, 2017 2017-01-23_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder January 23, 2017 2017-01-23_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder January 23, 2017 01-23-2017 Jonathan Thomas-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Thomas January 23, 2017 2017-01-19_Jen_Vestuto_Twitter.jpg|©Jen Vestuto January 19, 2017 2017-01-19_Chris_Grismer_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Chris Grismer January 19, 2017 2017-01-19_Geoff_Shotz_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz January 19, 2017 2017-01-18_AtlantaCW_Twitter.jpg|January 18, 2017 2017-11-18_Paul_Wesley_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley January 18, 2017 2017-01-17_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham January 17, 2017 2017-01-06_Jen_Vestuto_Instagram.jpg|©Jen Vestuto January 6, 2017 8x15photo.jpg|©Chris Grismer January 5, 2017 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight